one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sly cooper vs waluigi
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH MELEE! Fight sly cooper is seen going from rooftop to rooftop he sees someone with a jewel he goes up to said person it was waluigi he was laughing and strutting sly then appeared in front of him scaring him sly then made a gesture as if to say give me the jewel waluigi just shook his head and held it away sly angrily looked at waluigi and got out his cane waluigi then put up his fists and quarreled read to fight TWO THIEVES FIGHT ONE WILL WIN! FIGHT! sly then struck waluigi with his cane but waluigi dodged it and punched sly in the fave waluigi then followed by stomping into sly cooper like he does in smash bros he then uppercuted sly sending him flying into a buidling waluigi then swam in mid air to sly the raccoon however knocked him back with his cane in slow motion then used his cane to drag him down then kicked him in the gut sending him back 20 waluigi then threw a bomb at sly he just knocked it back at him with his cane waluigi screams as the bomb exploded on him covering him in soot sly then ran at waluigi ready to attack but waluigi then spun around releasing the waluigi tornado sly went spinning and was sent into the ground below real hard 16 waluigi then went for a stomp but sly grabbed his leg and threw him where he landed on a rooftop sly appeared in front of waluigi waluigi got up and angrily glared at sly cooper then ran to attack but sly just simply tripped him with his cane waliuigi landed on his face sly then grabbed waluigi and kicked him sending him flying through several buildings waluigi swam in mid air back then saw a line effect then launched himself into sly and dropkicked him sly went stumbling back but not off the rooftop phew 11 waluigi then ran at the thief raccoon but sly jumped upward waluigi slowed down just about when he landed towards the edge of the rooftop waluigi breathed a sigh of relief sly however did a surprise attack and sending him off waluigi then walked on a telephone wire but then sly did the same as they battled on it waluigi then kicked sly off but he just simply used his cane and spin kicked waluigi in the face 6 waluigi then landed on his feet on another rooftop but couldn't see where that raccoon went just then sly was sneaking on a watertower waluigi turned around but it was too late sly attack him from behind then slashed at him with his cane then sent him to the ground waluigi then tried to air swim back up but sly gave him an anvil sending him down hard where waluigi was flattened but he popped back to normal size waluigi then shook his fist at sly cooper just then waluigi then saw the cooper van waluigi: wheh!!!!!! KO! waluigi was knocked out by the van sly cooper then took the emerald waluigi had then jumped in the van and drove off waluigi moved around still in la la land in other words dazed as he fell to the ground unconsious Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS......SLY COOPER!